Earth-25 Who's Who
by D
Summary: All the background, plus short drabbles of characters
1. Wonder Woman (Golden Age)

Personal data

Full name: Hippolyta

Occupation: Queen, adventurer

Martial status: Single

Known Relatives: Ares (father), Otrera (mother), Antiope, Penthesilea, Melanippe (sisters) Diana, Nubia (daughters), Donna Troy (adopted daughter)

Group affiliation: Justice Society of America

Base of operations: Themyscria, Holliday Town

First appearance: Sensation Comics#1

Height: 6'2 Weight: 180 lbs

Eyes: Hazel Hair: Black

History

The oldest daughter of the war god Ares and the warrior queen Otrera, Hippolyta, along with her sisters, was trained to be the greatest warrior alive. Hippolyta excelled at combat and leadership, and quickly proved worthy to wear the crown of the Amazons. Leading the warrior women to endless victories, Hippolyta and her sisters established a growing city near Pontus.

When Hippolyta encountered the hero Herakles (also known as Hercules), the brash man managed to charm his way into the city (unknown to her he was attempting to complete his twelve labors and needed her girdle) and sacked it with his forces. Ashamed, Hippolyta prayed for justice. It was delivered by the goddess Athena, who moved the city to the small island named Themyscria, located in the Bermuda Triangle. Once there, Hippolyta set about earning her people's trust back.

The island would be undiscovered by the outside world until 1938, when an injured pilot named Diana Prince crash-landed while trying to escape German agents. Inspired by Prince's bravery, Hippolyta ventured forth to America to complete the American's mission. Once there, the newly dubbed Wonder Woman took stock of the world and the Amazon's place in it. Seeing the problems the world faced, Hippolyta swore to combat evil in all its forms.

Despite the political maneuvering of her sister Antiope, Hippolyta always managed to balance ruling Themyscria and adventuring in Man's World. She was instrumental in forming the Justice Society of America and overseeing the training of her daughters (see Wonder Woman II, III). Her adventures during this time are numerous and are recorded elsewhere. After World War II, Hippolyta ventured less and less into Man's World, instead focusing on her family and kingdom. The brief period of anti-superhuman hysteria in the 1950s did little to quell her feelings towards injustice. Switching from adventuring to politics, Hippolyta battled corruption mostly in the political arena, earning her both praise and condemnation from various parties.

While retired, Hippolyta still possesses all her skills as a warrior and leader. On a few rare occasions she ventures into the world, but she is more than willing to let the younger generation handle things.

Powers & Weapons

As an Amazon, Hippolyta possesses super human strength, speed, and endurance. She is naturally resistant to most diseases, as well as having limited invulnerability. Despite being labeled an immortal, she can be killed through non-natural means. She ages at an incredibly slow rate, slowed down even more on her home soil.

Hippolyta has access to a variety of weapons. Skilled in both modern and ancient weapons, she preferred using a shield and various bladed weapons made from a rare metal only found on Themyscria. Her Golden Lasso, taken from the girdle of Gaea and forged by Hephaestus, is indestructible. It has many powers, the chief of which is the ability to force whoever is bound by it to tell the truth.

Her bracelets, made from the same material as her shield, work as both a symbol of Aphrodite's Law and as a weapon of defense. They are capable of deflecting any projectile. Via mystical means, the kinetic energy used is directed elsewhere.

Taking the ruined remains of Diana Prince's airplane, the smiths of Themyscria rebuilt it. The skin of the plane is capable of reflecting light, making it invisible to the naked eye. Using controls built into her tiara and earrings, Hippolyta is capable of rendering it visible and being able to fly it remotely.

This is mostly a collection of the type of characters you'd see in Earth-25.

As far as Wonder Woman's costume, I wouldn't change much. More armor than cloth, especially the skirt but honestly that's about it.

Based on the character created by William Moulton Marston and H.G. Peter.


	2. Superwoman

Personal data

Name: Superwoman

Alter ego: Clara Kent

Occupation: Newspaper reporter, later editor-in-chief, adventurer

Martial status: Single, later married

Known relatives: Jor-L (father, deceased), Lora (mother, deceased), Eben Kent (adoptive father, deceased) Sarah Kent (adoptive mother, deceased), Zor-L (uncle, deceased), Allura (aunt, deceased), Kara Zor-L (cousin), Louis Lane (husband), Lucille Lane Tompkins (sister-in-law) George Tompkins (brother in-law), Susan Tompkins (niece)

Group affiliation: Justice Society of America, All-Star Squadron

Base of operations: Metropolis

First appearance: Action Comics#1

Height: 6 ft. Weight: 180 lbs.

Hair: Black Eyes: Blue

History

Kara-L was born on the alien world Krypton. A world of super science, its inhabitants possessed remarkable powers. When destruction threatened, her father Jor-L was unable to convince the Science Guild of the danger. As the planet entered its death throes, he sent his only child to Earth in a rocket ship he designed.

Found by a passing motorist (the ship having burned up on landing), the infant was taken to a local orphanage, where she was adopted by Eben and Sarah Kent. The couple raised Clara on their farm, where she discovered her amazing abilities.

In time the Kents died. On his deathbed, Eben told his daughter to use her powers for good. Clara took this advice to heart, deciding on her identity to use her powers only as the colorfully clad Superwoman.

Reporting on Superwoman's first public act earned Clara a job as a reporter at the _Daily Star_. There she worked under the editor George Taylor and side-by-side with Louis Lane, a courageous reporter, who had a crush on Superwoman but often traded barbs with the timid Clara Kent.

During the war Clara fought beside many costumed mystery men and women in the Justice Society of America, and briefly the All-Star Squadron. After the war, Clara found herself fighting crime more as a reporter and less a superhero. When George Taylor's replacement Perry White stepped down as editor-in-chief, Clara replaced him.

She learned the existence of her home world when another rocket ship crash-landed near Metropolis, and she discovered the occupant. Overseeing the training of her newly arrived cousin Kara Zor-L (see Supergirl, Power Girl) saw that the legacy of Superwoman would continue to exist.

Powers & Weapons

Superwoman has tremendous strength, near total invulnerability (a bursting shell for example is not capable of damaging her skin), super-speed, enhanced muscle control, super breath, and various vision-based powers (heat, x-ray, microscopic, and telescopic). Unlike her cousin, she could not fly, but possess the strength and density to leap a multi-story building usually in a single bound. Her only limitation was to magic based attacks, or the strange element known as K-metal. Purer forms of K-metal were later dubbed kryptonite, with each strain affecting her differently.

X

So yeah, the Woman of Steel, Superwoman! Her costume would be more or less exactly the same. More Golden Age level powers but there might be some Silver Age silliness at some point.


	3. The Bat (Golden Age)

Personal data

Name: The Bat

Alter ego: Elizabeth Wayne

Occupation: Initially millionaire socialite, later Gotham City Police Commissioner

Marital status: Single, latter married

Known relatives: Dr. Thomas Wayne (father, deceased), Martha Wayne (mother, deceased), Phillip Wayne (uncle, deceased), Harrison Kyle (husband), Hector Wayne Kyle (son), Karla Kyle (sister-in-law), Dick Grayson (ward)

Group affiliation: Justice Society of America, All-Star Squadron

Base of operations: Gotham City

First appearance: Detective Comics#1

Height: 5 ft. 9 in. Weight: 169 lbs.

Hair: Black Eyes: Blue

History

The only child of Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne, young Elizabeth grew up in a world of leisure and privilege. All of this was stripped away one dark night when the three of them were confronted by a gun wielding thug named Joe Chill. Chill demanded Martha's pearl necklace and in the confrontation with Thomas, shot them dead before a horrified Elizabeth.

An orphan, Elizabeth was placed in the care of her uncle, Phillip Wayne, who raised her to adulthood.

Traumatized by the events, Elizabeth swore at her parent's gravesite to avenge their murders and to wage war on all criminals. To this end, Elizabeth devoted her every waking hour to developing her body and mind to the utmost of human perfection.

After coming into her full inheritance, Elizabeth moved back into her ancestral home, Wayne Manor, to decide how to fulfill her vow. The answer came to her after much studying. A large black bat flew in through an open window in the study. Taking it as an omen, Elizabeth swore to become a creature of the night; something sinister to strike fear into the cowardly and superstitious hearts of criminals everywhere. Thus was born the Bat.

At first, the Gotham City Police, led by Commissioner James W. Gordon, took the Bat to be a criminal. The Bat finally came to terms with the police and was awarded a special status in Gotham City.

Sometime later the Bat assumed the guardianship of a young acrobat, Dick Grayson, who lost his parents to criminals. Elizabeth sensed a kindred spirit in the boy and after an intense training period, took Dick as her partner. With Dick wearing a costume designed after Elizabeth's childhood hero Robin Hood, the Dynamic Duo of the Bat and Robin were a force to be reckoned with in Gotham.

Over the years the Bat fought bizarre criminals of all types and also served as a reserve member of both the Justice Society of America and the All-Star Squadron. As Elizabeth Wayne, she devoted countless hours to charity and improving Gotham City. She maintained this balance until the late 1950s, when she fell in love with, and ultimately married, a reformed Harrison Kyle after he foreswore his criminal career as the Cat.

Deciding to refocus her efforts to what she felt would be positive ends Elizabeth retired as the Caped Crusader and assumed the mantle as Police Commissioner upon the retirement of James Gordon.

Elizabeth and Harrison had one child, Hector Wayne Kyle (see the Hunter) but the mantle of the Bat has been passed on to others (See Bat II, Bat III).

Powers & Weapons

An incomparable athlete, far superior to most Olympians, the Bat is also a master of all forms of physical combat, an unparalleled strategist and tactician, an expert in the art of disguise, and has been called the world's greatest escape artist. Her reasoning and deductive abilities are second to none.

The weapons in her fight against crime include the items in her utility belt (ranging from custom made boomerangs dubbed batarangs, silken ropes, gas bombs, and other assorted equipment), the specially designed Batmobile, the Bat-gyro, and the one-person helicopter Whirly-bat.

Based on character and concept by Bill Finger and officially Bob Kane

Yeah, pretty much keeping this one more or less the same. I figured the mask would have some goggles and that's about it.


	4. The Green Lantern (Golden Age)

Personal data

Full name: Alana Scott

Occupation: Owner of Gotham Broadcasting Company, formerly program director, engineer

Martial status: Married

Known Relatives: Martin Mayne (husband), Jennie-Lynn Mayne (daughter), Todd Mayne (son)

Group affiliation: Justice Society of America, All-Star Squadron

Base of operations: Gotham City

First appearance: All-American Comics#1

Height: 5'5 Weight: 165 lbs

Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond

History

The Guardians of the Universe, an ancient order dedicated to order, vowed to create the perfect law enforcement force. The first effort, a group of robots dubbed the Manhunters, was an utter failure. Vowing to use more organic components, the Guardians created a device forged from the Starheart, a mystic force derived from the very life and will of all living things.

While dragging the Starheart to their base of operations on the planet Oa, the Starheart was attacked by the Weaponers of Qward. In the battle, a small chunk broke free and drifted across the cosmos. It eventually crashed in what would become China. Centuries later, a simple craftsman named Chang unearthed the fragment and brought it to his village. Before the assembled crowd, the fragment flared to life and spoke. "Three times shall I flame green! First-to bring death! Second-to bring life! Third-to bring power!" Chang, inspired by the sight, broke the fragment down and forged into a simple lantern.

Several of the townspeople attacked Chang later that night. Some were fearful of the lantern and the words, others simply wished for the power themselves. Chang was murdered that same evening. The lantern flared green, striking Chang's murderers dead on the spot.

Over the following centuries the lantern passed through various hands, bringing fortune both good and bad. By the late 19th Century the lantern ended up in a scrap heap in Arkham Asylum. One of the patients found it and remade into a modern train lantern. The lantern flamed green, curing the patient.

By the early 20th Century, the lantern was hanging from a train that engineer Alana Scott was using to travel over a bridge that Scott's company had built. The government chose Scott's company over a firm headed by a rival engineer named Dekker. Dekker swore revenge and sabotaged the bridge as Scott's train passed over. Scott was the sole survivor of the wreck as the lantern flamed once more.

The lantern spoke to Scott and told her how to create a ring from the lantern's metal and tap the lantern's power to fight injustice. Scott created a costume and found Dekker, forcing a confession from the frightened man. Dubbing herself the Green Lantern, Scott vowed to fight crime wherever she found it.

As the Green Lantern, Scott was one of the founding members of the Justice Society of America and later the All-Star Squadron. After the war, Scott retired from heroics after senate hearings demanded she unmask.

Turning a small inheritance into a major business venture, Scott took control of the failing Gotham Broadcasting Company, eventually becoming the president. Marrying Martin Mayne, otherwise known as the Harlequin, Scott gave birth to two children. Jennie-Lynn (Jade) and Todd (Obsidian, see separate profiles) who would both go on to have active adventures of their own.

Scott later encountered the dying Abin Sur and learned about the existence of the Green Lantern Corps. She declined to join the group, but did oversee the training of a new Green Lantern, Carol Ferris (see Green Lantern II).

Powers and Weapons

The Green Lantern wields a power ring that is charged with mystical green energy that she can command with her will. Originally the ring enabled her to fly, phase through solid matter, and made her invulnerable to metals. The ring's power grew over time, allowing Scott to accomplish nearly any feat.

The ring only has three limitations: its power is limited by Scott's will, it is incapable of affecting anything made from wood, and the ring will run out of energy unless it is recharged once every twenty-four hours.

The Green Lantern is a skilled hand to hand combatant, having received training from both Wonder Woman and the Bat. She is also a highly qualified engineer.


	5. Hourwoman (Golden Age)

Personal Data

Name: Hourwoman

Alter ego: Regina Tyler

Occupation: President of Tyler Chemical Company, formerly chemist

Marital status: Married

Known Relatives: Walter Harris (husband), Rick Harris (son)

Group affiliation: Justice Society of America, All-Star Squadron

Base of Operations: New York City

Height: 5'0 (Hourwoman) 5'10 Weight: 125 lbs. (Hourwoman) 180 lbs.

Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue

First Appearance: Adventure Comics#1

Regina Tyler, nicknamed "Tick-Tock", was a chemist working for the Bannerman Chemical Company near New York City. Working late in the lab one night, she discovered a chemical compound that would serve as a basis for the Miraclo formula. Exposed to it, Tyler found herself granted with extraordinary abilities for one hour.

Later joining the Justice Society of America, Hourwoman began to suffer from side effects as a result of overusing the Miraclo pills, including a growing addiction to the pills. Taking a leave of absence, Hourwoman used the time to develop the Miraclo Machine, which gave her the same powers minus the side effects.

As the 1940s wore on, Tyler rose through the ranks of the Bannerman Chemical Company, eventually becoming the president and renaming the company the Tyler Chemical Company. Marrying long time sweetheart Walter Harris, Hourwoman became semi-retired, helping the Justice Society on a reserve basis. Over her objections, her son Rick began work on his own Miraclo Machine and later took on the mantle of Hourman.

Powers and Weapons

By taking a chemical she had formulated called Miraclo, Hourwoman can give herself superhuman strength (equal to ten men), superhuman speed, stamina, and a degree of resistance to injury for one exactly hour. Originally, Hourwoman took Miraclo in the form of a pill. However, the pills proved to be addictive and began causing other harmful side effects. Hourwoman then developed a Miraclo Machine, which projected ultraviolet light that activated the Miraclo residue in her body, thereby giving her super powers for an hour. Later, Hourwoman developed Miraclo pills that had no harmful effects.


	6. Doctor Mid-Nite (Golden Age)

Personal Data

Name: Doctor Mid-Nite

Alter ego: Myra McNider

Occupation: Author, adventurer, formerly registered nurse

Marital status: Single

Known Relatives: None

Group affiliation: Justice Society of America, All-Star Squadron

Base of Operations: New York City

Height: 5'4 Weight: 120 lbs.

Hair: Black Eyes: Blue

First Appearance: All-American Comics#6

History:

Nurse Myra McNider was assisting her employer Dr. Charles Mason in treating a witness against mob boss "Killer" Moroni, who had shot the witness in the back during an ambush. While they were treating the man's injuries, one of Moroni's mob threw a hand grenade into the room. Myra alone survived, but the shrapnel had left her blind. Vowing to do what she could to fight crime, Myra became a writer for various magazines, exposing corruption wherever she could.

During a blackout she discovered that her optic nerves could still function, but only in total darkness. Light of any strength was unbearable. Developing special infrared goggles to let her function in the day time, she took the identity of Doctor Mid-Nite and captured Moroni. To keep her identity a secret she only wore them as her costumed alter ego. Otherwise she pretended to be completely blind.

She was a founding member of the Justice Society of America and joined the All-Star Squadron during the war. When the JSA was brought before the House of Un-American Activities Committee, she retired from heroics to focus on her writing.

The mantle of Doctor Mid-Nite was later passed on to Dr. Beth Chapel (see Dr. Mid-Nite II)

Powers:

Doctor Mid-Nite's only super human ability is to see in total darkness. The infrared goggles allow her to see in the daylight. Her principal weapon was her 'blackout bombs' which would release a thick cloud of pitch black gas that her foes couldn't see through but she could. She briefly used a device called a 'cyrotuber', a prototype weapon capable of discharging a gas capable of freezing flesh on contact but not damaging the subject. She discontinued the usage when it proved too erratic in the field. She was a superbly trained athlete who also possessed great medical knowledge and skills.


	7. Doctor Fate

Personal Data

Name: Doctor Fate

Alter ego: Inza Cramer Nelson

Occupation: Magician, nurse, adventurer

Martial status: Married

Known relatives: Kent Nelson (husband), Sven Nelson (father in-law, deceased)

Group affiliation: Justice Society of America, All-Star Squadron

Base of Operations: Salem, Massachusetts

Height: 5'9 Weight: 145 lbs.

Hair: Strawberry blonde Eyes: Green

First Appearance: More Fun Comics#1

History:

The story of Doctor Fate began with the wizard Nabu the Wise. Nabu had his beginning half a million years ago on the planet Cilea. A being of pure energy, Nabu was the champion of Order across creation until he was trapped in a mortal form by agents of Chaos and buried in the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia.

There he lay in suspended animation until he was found by archaeologist Sven Nelson. Nelson died when exposed to the gases in the tomb, but not before mailing a helmet, cape, and amulet he discovered to his students Inza and his son Kent.

Inza received the package and donned the helmet. Nabu contacted her and over a period of weeks trained in her magic. Instructing her in the use of the helmet, cape, and amulet, Inza took the mantle of Doctor Fate and became a founding member of the Justice Society of America.

Inza later learned that when she donned the helmet, her personality was being taken over by that of Nabu. Inza later re-forged the helmet which greatly reduced her powers. She later joined the All-Star Squadron with this new helmet. Sometime later the original helmet was stolen by the sorcerer Kulak and hurled with him into the 'infinity of dimensions'.

Inza later married Kent Nelson. Her own magic powers kept Inza and Kent physically in their late twenties. When the JSA disbanded, Doctor Fate semi-retired but still acts as a hero when the need arises.

Powers:

When wearing her original helmet, Doctor Fate is one of the most powerful of all known sorcerers, capable of virtually any kind of magical feat. When she isn't wearing Nabu's helmet, Doctor Fate cannot cast spells. However, thanks to her training, Doctor Fate can still fly and levitate objects. Nabu has also increased Inza's strength to superhuman levels and made her nearly invulnerable with the use of Nabu's cloak. The amulet enables dimensional travel, divine empowerment, and other obscure powers. Doctor Fate still needs to breathe and is vulnerable to all mortal limits without the mystic items at her disposal.


	8. Wildcat (Golden Age)

Personal Data

Name: Wildcat

Alter ego: Theodora "Teddy" Grant

Occupation: Adventurer, professional wrestler, later Owner of Gymnasium

Marital status: Single

Known relatives: Henry Grant (father, deceased), Yolanda Montez (adapted daughter)

Group affiliation: Justice Society of America, All-Star Squadron

Base of Operations: New York City

Height: 5'9 Weight: 160 lbs.

Hair: Black

First Appearance: Sensation Comics#14/2

History: Disappointed he had fathered a daughter, Henry Grant swore his child would be strong anyway. He started her training at an early age in weight training and self-defense.

Left destitute after her parents died, Grant worked a variety of low paying jobs until she met former heavyweight wrestling champion "Socker" Smith and helped him fend off two crooks who tried to rob her diner. The pair instantly clicked and soon Grant continued her training under Smith. Smith soon brought Grant into the world of professional wrestling and got her under the same managers he had, Flint and Fain.

Grant's fortunes grew and her star was on the rise when Flint and Skinner had the idea to promote an Inter-Gender match against Smith and Grant. Afraid that Smith would refuse to lose and betting heavily on Grant, Flint hit upon the idea of poisoning Smith and slipped a poisoned needle into Grant's boot. Flint used too much poison and Smith died in the ring. Grant was accused of murder and banned from the sport.

Hearing a report about the Green Lantern over the radio, and seeing some visiting luchadors, Grant struck upon an idea and donned a costume. Dubbing herself 'Wildcat' she sought out Flint and Fain and brought them to justice. Grant's name was finally cleared.

She continued this career as Wildcat, often accompanied by her sidekick and sometimes tag team partner Hiram "Stretch" Skinner. Wildcat joined the Justice Society of America and later the wartime All-Star Squadron.

Years later Grant retired from wrestling and crime fighting. When her leg was broken during the JSA's brief return, Grant trained Yolanda Montez to replace her as Wildcat.

Powers:

Wildcat is a brilliant and formidable hand-to-hand combatant.

Based on character and concepts created by Bill Finger and Irwin Hasen

Yeah, this might be the most radical departure yet. Why a wrestler? Women's boxing was a thing, but it was hardly mainstream. Women's wrestling on the other hand was bigger business and the masked hero bit lends itself much closer to a luchador than a boxer.


	9. The Atom (Golden Age)

Personal Data

Name: The Atom

Alter ego: Alice Pratt

Occupation: Professor of Nuclear Physics

Martial status: Married

Known Relatives: Martin James (husband), Nuklon (godson)

Group affiliation: Justice Society of America, All-Star Squadron

Base of Operations: Ivy Town

Height: 4'7 Weight: 110 lbs.

Hair: Red

First Appearance: All-American Comics#19

History: Alice Pratt was a scrawny nerd until she bumped into former boxing champ Joe Morgan, now a tramp living in the street. Taking pity on the man, she bought him his first hot meal he had in a while. While the two chatted, a friendship was born and soon Alice was training under Morgan.

Alice had a ulterior motive for the training, however; inspired by the growing mystery men and women scene, Alice donned a makeshift outfit and started fighting crime first around Calvin College. It was there she also encountered the reluctant villain Cyclotron and the Ultra-Humanite. During the fight, Alice was exposed to a massive amount of radiation, which somehow granted her superhuman strength.

During her career she became a founding member of the Justice Society of America. At the request of President Franklin Roosevelt, the Mighty Mite and other JSA members formed the All-Star Squadron. After the teams were forces to disband in the 1950's, Alice retired from super heroics and became a teacher. She now only dons the costume on special occasions, confident to let others carry the mantle (see Atom II and Atom III)

Powers: Super strength, incredible agility, and professional level boxing skills are the Atom's main skills. She is also a genius in the field of nuclear energy. Even after decades of activity her powers have not diminished.

Based on character and concepts created by Bill O'Connor and Ben Flinton

Only a slight change to the main character. I decided to keep the boxing angle, as it does explain how she can fight, but no, Joe Morgan doesn't become a super villain or train half the Golden Age. I decided to streamline her deal a little bit, so she gets powers earlier than in canon. Plus the idea of a short guy who can just punch people always seemed a bit silly when compared the rest of the JSA (powerhouses and the Wrath of God make for strange bedfellows). There will still be a few street level heroes on the JSA, so don't worry about that.

Also, Calvin College here on Earth-25 is a school in Ivy Town, not a separate city.


End file.
